


Lost Souls: So Much Potential

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Lost Souls [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rhys meets up with his coven, Things Don't Go As Planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys makes a mistake that costs him his coven.





	Lost Souls: So Much Potential

1546

 

Rhys stared at himself in the long mirror and sighed. Vun, now going by Vaughn, watched from the table, drinking their secretly acquired coffee. They had traveled the close world together and had discovered the beverage in Egypt. Now, Rhys kept an enchanted bag hidden away full of refilling coffee beans.

Vaughn drank the brew heartily, watching Rhys. “I take it you’re meeting the coven today?”

Rhys nodded, worrying his bottom lip. “Humans devalue women, witches devalue men.” He sighed. “They would kill me if they found out I was a male witch.” He grunted. “Well, they’d try.”

“Humans are very confusing. Why do they treat women so? Why do they treat you so? With dragons, the only code that matters is loyalty to fellow dragons, nothing else.”

Rhys sighed. “A human thought one day, ‘if I don’t attack them or rule over them, they will rule over me. Control will keep me safe, surely.’ So they conquer and they belittle and control and those who are oppressed fight back and then fight further, becoming the oppressors for fear of being controlled.”

The dragon shook his head. “And you love living among them.”

Rhys turned and smiled, pointing at Vaughn’s drink. “I do not see dragons or fae or elves creating such a drink. Or creating such a wide range of art! Statues, paintings, buildings, and murals all different and wonderful!”

Vaughn shrugged. “I enjoy fae art. Most of the art I had acquired were stolen from faes.”

Rhys smiled. “I do enjoy fae art, but there is something new and free about the concept of human art. They always try to break rules and boundaries.” Rhys looked back at himself in the mirror, his smile saddening just a bit. “I guess it is just because I'm an optimist… They have such potential. They could be amazing, like elves and fae and mermaids. They are but young still, I like watching them grow.”

Vaughn smiled. “You old romantic.”

Rhys smirked. He took a deep breath and then smiled wide. “Okay! Time to get ready!” He concentrated for a moment and then watched his clothes and body change. He had breasts now and his clothes had shifted, expanding to create a dress. Rhys stood there, his dress bunched on the floor. “Whoops! I forgot about Jack!” His voice was feminine, his features softer. He lifted his stress up. “Okay, Jack!” Rhys began to grow taller and Vaughn watched in horror as Rhys stood on wooden platforms.

Vaughn winced. “Those are…  _ horrid _ .”

“They are all the rage!” Rhys tried to turn, but the shoes stayed in place and Rhys had to cast a spell not to fall. Even Jack was protesting and would not move. Rhys huffed.

Vaughn looked at him, a slight smirk. “Those things are going to kill you.”

Rhys waved the comment away. “I cannot die.”

“Then you are the only possible human to wear them.”

Rhys beamed, but then sighed. “But Jack  _ does _ disapprove.” Rhys swore the vampire had become more bossy over the years.

“I agree with  _ Jack _ . Though I do not know why you have named an enchanted pair of shoes.”

Rhys smiled. He had not told the whole truth about the vampire named Jack that he’d turned to shoes. Vaughn only knew they were enchanted of some sort. Rhys was not sure who he could tell and he did not want to endanger his friend.

Rhys focused and began to shrink, as did his dress to fit his height without the tall shoes. He looked at them sadly. “They are so boring.”

“But they will not expose you as an immortal when you wake up from a broken neck.”

“True.” His eyes widened. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He rummaged in their cupboards for a burlap bag. He scooped some coffee into it. “I’m bringing this as a treat!” Cinching the bag, he waved to Vaughn as he ran out the door.

* * *

The coven meeting was deep in the woods. Rhys walked alone, chatting to Jack. “I just do not see why you did not like those shoes. T’were magnificent! They keep my dress from getting dirty.”

The silence of the forest surrounded him.

“I know they are impractical of sorts, but they are beauties. It is just not fair that you would not even try!”

Still the shoes didn't reply. Rhys was used to that. Jack could not speak in his state. He could only listen. Rhys smiled at that, but it turned wistful. “I do miss our conversations. You were so witty and brilliant, I loved hearing you speak.” His smirk widened. “And you  _ could _ speak!” He saw the cottage come into view and took a deep breath. “Here we go!”

He entered and greeted the other seven. They ranged in age from teens to ancient, though none were as ancient as he was. “I brought a gift!” He showed them the coffee and how to prepare it. “Don’t ask me how I got it,” he said, winking. They all chittered, appalled, yet excited. They would have coffee today instead of their normal tea. It would still be enchanted with their safeguard that would let them know if any of them were not witches or otherwise false. Rhys always felt guilty about this, enchantments like these had stopped working on him after his three-hundredth birthday.

“Have you guys heard?” One woman, Margaret, was saying. “The Vampire King has issued a reward for any who find his successor.”

“Successor?” Rhys asked. He took the hot coffee that was offered and sat next to a fellow witch, Elizabeth. He stirred it, dissolving the coffee and mixing in the milk, listening.

“I guess he went missing about a hundred and fifty years ago and they're  _ just now _ starting to search for him.”

“Vampires live a long time, a hundred and fifty years is not so long to them,” Rhys said.

Margaret, the most suspicious person Rhys had ever met, flashed her eyes to him. “And how do you know about this, Rose?” Rose was his female name, it was easy to remember. Margaret had never liked Rhys, always looking down at him.

Rhys smiled politely. “One only has to think of a vampire’s longevity to deduce that they must see time differently as we do, dear Margaret. One only has to stop for a moment and think instead of squawk.”

The woman’s lips pursed, her eyes murderous.

“What was his name?” Elizabeth asked, pulling the attention away from Rhys. She was a sweet woman, Elizabeth, and always tried to keep the peace.

Smiling softly at the young witch, Margaret stirred the milk and sugar in her coffee. “Quite the common one, really. The name is Jack.”

Rhys stilled as his shoes pinched. So, that's who Jack really was. A sly smirk spread across Rhys’ face and he drank the coffee to hide it. He'd upset the vampiric balance more than he'd realized. What would they do without their heir to the throne?

“Have any of you decided whether or not to travel to the new world?” Another witch piped up. “I hear freedom is as popular there as  _ mysterious _ rashes are here!”

Everyone giggled, but Rhys sipped his coffee quietly, listening to their conversations about the new world and pondering about his future had he not enchanted Jack.

He sang a song on his way home, an old one about scorned lovers. He danced into his hut, finishing the song and singing to Vaughn as he twirled around. As he dance, he changed, returning to his normal appearance.

“You should not do that so openly,” Vaughn warned.

Rhys smiled. “I will be more careful next time.”

Vaughn did not look convinced.

* * *

Throat burning, Rhys gasped awake. His world was grey and red and it stung. He coughed and called for Vaughn. The hut crackled around them, the flames licking up the walls. Rhys jumped out of bed and grabbed Jack, scrunching the shoes in his fist and rousing the dragon once more.

“I know you’re immune to the fire, but seriously! VAUGHN!” Rhys shouted.

Vaughn stirred. “Wha-?”

“FIRE!” Rhys screamed. He grabbed his travel pack and called all his and Vaughn’s things into it that weren’t on fire. He shoved the shoes inside then, for safe keeping. It was times like these that he loved having an enchanted bag that was also fireproof. They ran out of their home, stumbling in the grass. Rhys coughed the smoke out of his lungs, the thick cloud sparkling with burning ash.

“What is happening!?” Vaughn asked. His skin was untouched and he was not coughing.

Rhys looked around and saw them in the night, standing off to the side. His heart sank and he pointed them out to Vaughn. The coven stepped forward, the light of the fire illuminating all seven them.

Vaughn hissed at Rhys. “I  _ told _ you-”

“Not. Now.” Rhys hissed back, glaring at his friend.

“You have been found a fraud!” Margaret declared, pointing at Rhys. Her voice was hollow and whipped around him like a harsh wind. “Rose, or whatever your true name is! As Elizabeth was returning the coffee bag you left, she saw you change!”

Eyes wide, he looked at Elizabeth, shaking with fear. “Oh,” he sighed. “Oh, Elizabeth, I’m so, so sorry, I never meant-”

“Silence!” Margaret interrupted, stepping forward. “You have nerve talking to her! You know we cannot allow such an unthinkable abomination such as you live!”

Rhys’ shoulder sank and he sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know.” He opened his bag and searched around in them. Margaret stared, dumbfounded as he pulled Jack out, slipping him on his feet.

Margaret glared, her words harsh and beyond belief. “You are the most insolent child I have ever known! You are about to die, and here you are, putting your shoes on!”

His eyes flicked to her as he slipped the last shoe over his heel. “I’m not a child Margaret.” He and Vaughn stood. “I’m older than all of you combined and you’re not going to kill me and I think you know this. You’re enchantments, though perfectly effective, never worked on me. I’m much too old for it to have any effect whatsoever.” He looked at Elizabeth once more. “I am terribly sorry you had to find out the way you did, I never meant any harm.”

She was silent, searching him.

Rhys bowed. “My friend and I will take our leave. Please, do not try to kill us.” They turned and began to walk away. Margaret yelled at them, but Rhys just sighed.

“I’m sorry, dear friend,” Vaughn said.

“You were right, I should have been more careful, more isolated from them. I should be the one to apologize and I do. I’m sorry I put us in jeopardy.”

“Our home is burnt to the ground, but we are alive and our things are safe. You’ve paid a far greater price because of me.” He looked at Rhys’ right arm.

Rhys smiled and then stuck that hand out towards Margaret, blocking a spell she’d spat at him. Rhys glared at her and spoke quietly, casting his own spell at her. She screamed and shrank, her clothes towering over her. Rhys turned, his heart aching, and continued to walk away.

“She’s a toad!” one of them screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
